Bio-Android
Bio-Androids (also called Cells) are a species of android enemies in Dragon Ball Online. The original member of the race, Cell, debuted with in Dragon Ball Z. The race was recreated when the clone of Cell, Cell-X, moved to a cave behind a waterfall on Papaya Island and spawned many Cell eggs which hatched into variations of Cell's forms. History ''Attack of the Saiyans'' In the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, which is set at the time of the Saiyan conflict, three types of Bio-Androids appear as enemies: Sandmen, Yorgans, and Failed Experiments. Sandmen are found in the Desert and the Nemuria Ruins, Yorgans are found inside the Kiwi Volcano, and Failed Experiments are found in the East City Ruins along with Mad Scientists, Experiments #7 and Experiments #9. ''Dragon Ball Z'' The original member of this race, Cell, was created by Dr. Gero and attempted to destroy the Earth, but he was vanquished by the Human-Saiyan hybrid Gohan. During the battle, he created several children called Cell Jr. which were also destroyed by Gohan. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, among the three Android avatars, the Android Berserker Genome is a purple Bio-Android. ''Dragon Ball Online'' The species is revived when a clone of Cell named Cell-X is created by the Time Breakers and moved to a cave behind a waterfall on Papaya Island, where it spawned many Cell eggs which hatched into variations of Cell's forms. Forms Egg form The sentient eggs of Cell-X which appear in Dragon Ball Online, they are spiky and brown, green, or purple and have one eye and small wings. They eventually hatch into Larval Bio-Androids. Larval form The form that most members of the race takes when they are first born, this from eventually matures into an Imperfect Cell. They are colored brown, green, or purple. Imperfect form A form displayed by Cell in his original appearance, this is Cell's mature form without having absorbed the Androids. Future Cell was stuck in his Imperfect form due to the destruction of the Androids of his timeline. Imperfect Bio-Androids are also grown versions of Larval Bio-Androids in Dragon Ball Online; they are colored green or purple. The Attack of the Saiyans enemies Sandman, Yorgan, and Failed Experiment are slightly modified and recolored versions of Cell in his Imperfect From. Semi-Perfect form The Semi-Perfect form is a form that is only used by the original Cell, as it is a midway between Imperfect and Perfect that can only be obtained when he absorbs Android 17. Perfect form Cell attains a perfect form after absorbing Android 17 and Android 18. Cloned from the original Cell, Cell-X also has had a perfect form since he was born. Cell Juniors (the offspring Cell) and Cell-X Juniors (the perfect offspring of Cell-X) also have perfect form since their birth. Super Perfect form A form Cell attains after surviving a near death experience. It is a more powerful version of Cell's Perfect form. Known members of the race *Sandmen – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Yorgans – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Failed Experiments – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Cell – The bio-android created by Dr. Gero. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. **Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell. *Cell Jrs. – The offspring of Cell. *Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed – The form Super 17 takes after absorbing the Bio-Android Cell. The form appears in Dragon Ball Heroes only. *Genome – A young Bio-Android who is the Android Berserker avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes, and who was named in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *Cell-X – Time Breaker clone of Cell. *Larval Cells – Offspring of Cell-X. *Imperfect Cells – Mature offspring of Cell-X. *Cell-X Jrs. – Perfect offspring of Cell-X. Fusions *Vegecell (Vegeta + Cell, "Fusion Frenzy") Gallery DBOCellEgg1.png|A Bio-Android egg DBOCellEgg2.png|A Bio-Android egg DBOCellBug1.png|A Larval Cell enemy DBOCellBug2.png|A Larval Cell enemy DBOImpCell1a.png|A Bio-Android Time Breaker in Dragon Ball Online DBOImpCell1b.png|A Bio-Android Time Breaker DBOImpCell2.png|A Bio-Android Time Breaker Cell-x jr..png|A Bio-Android Time Breaker Sandmen.png|A Sandman Yogors.png|A Yorgan Failed experiemnts.png|A Failed Experiment AndroidBerserkAlt.png|The Android Berserker in his alternate outfit Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Androids